


A Chance to Vent

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a little one-shot.  It is another "I dislike Callista" stories.





	A Chance to Vent

"Goodbye Luke," Callista said with a smile as she left the Jedi. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the good times she had with Luke. She was happy to have seen him again and she was thrilled that he held no grudge against her.

"I never thought I would ever see you here," a cutting voice rang out from behind Callista.

Callista turned and found herself face-to-face with Mara Jade, the former Emperor's Hand. Jade's green eyes took on a frosty look as she glared at her.

"I didn't think I would ever be here either," Callista said calmly, not letting the presence of the former assassin shake her. "Luckily Luke is much more forgiving than most people."

Mara scoffed. "Luke can forgive just about anything." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you're here. I've wanted to say something to you for a while, but I never thought I would have the chance."

Callista sighed. "I guess I deserve your wrath for what I did to Luke."

Mara scowled at the former Jedi. "Damn right you do," Mara said hotly. "You promised him your love. I remember, because I was there when you were rescued from the escape pod. I saw you and him clinging to each other and babbling on that now you can be together forever."

Callista nodded sadly. "I meant it at the time."

Mara sneered. "Did you know you not only broke his heart when you left, but you shattered any dreams he had of growing old with you and having a family? You must have known that's what he wanted. When exactly did you realize you couldn't stay with him…a week, a month after the rescue? I knew there was trouble. Leia and Tionne also sensed something was wrong. Women can tell when another woman is leading a man on…and that's what you did for a year before you decided the Force was more important than his love."

Callista shook her head angrily. "You can't understand what it's like to have the Force and then be severed from it."

Mara laughed. "When Palpatine died, my connection with the Force was severely curtailed. When I worked on Myrkr I was without the Force the entire time. I know what it feels like and it isn't comfortable, but if I had been in your shoes it would be a loss I would gladly accept."

Callista glared at Mara. "You never had to make that choice, so don't lecture me about such things."

Mara visibly tensed. "Fine, let's talk about Cray. She made the ultimate gift to you…she gave you her body so you can be with the man you loved. It was a gift for love…not so you could be a Jedi again or so you could feel the Force again. She gave you a chance at life for the sole purpose of being with the man you claimed to love. You dishonored her and her sacrifice."

"How would you know," Callista sniffed. "I don't believe you even knew the woman when she lived."

Mara's face twisted to a scowl. "I didn't need to know her while she was alive. I know her now! She told me how disappointed and angry she was by what you did. She liked Luke. It hurt her to know that you dumped her Master in such a disrespectful manner." Mara raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she'll tell you all about it when you see her." Mara laughed.

Callista looked down. "That's right, she's here."

Mara smirked. "Where else would she be." She turned to walk away. "I feel better now." Mara said. "It's not good to be angry…even in the Netherworld. I'm glad Luke freed you from Abeloth…just stay away from me."

Callista nodded sadly as she drifted off to be one with the Force.


End file.
